old_townfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Flying Caravans
Flying Caravans to kolejna z frakcji, która swą obecnością zaznaczyła się w historii OldTown od samych jego początków. Motywem przewodnim FC jest klimat rodziny mafijnej. Ubrani elegancko mężczyźni i kobiety, prócz zwykłego handlu, parają się hazardem, handlem nielegalnymi specyfikami oraz haraczami i wymuszeniami. Forma ich agresywnego modus operandi powodowała napięcia z pozostałymi grupami, co często kończyło się rozlewem krwi, bardziej lub mniej jawnym. Głównym wrogiem w interesach FC przez lata stanowili Złomiarze, niegdyś prężnie działająca frakcja handlowa. Złomiarze jednak po latach ulegli naciskowi wolnego rynku, presji operacji zbrojnych, pogróżkom i manipulacjom Rodziny, wskutek czego zwinęli handlowe żagle i przestali istnieć. Po pozbyciu się Złomiarzy ze sceny handlowej, FC nie musiało już prężyć muskułów, ponieważ w ich władzy znajdował się właściwie cały monopol miasteczka. Gdy OldTown obróciło się w toksyczny gruz, frakcja skierowała swe siły do Newtown, gdzie całkiem niedawno doszło do fuzji pomiędzy nimi a grupą, znaną jako Water Traders. Podczas Pory Przybyszów 2113 pojawili się jako PKP, czyli Przedsiębiorstwo Karawan Państwowych. Przez następne lata przyjeżdżali do nowego OldTown podczas Pory Przybyszów, by poszerzać swoje wpływy oraz portfele. Opis fabularny Widzisz, oficjalnie Flying Caravans, to najzwyklejsza w świecie firma handlowa. Ot, sprzedają, kupują, reperują, a swojego przywódcę nazywają Donem tylko z sentymentu do filmów Coppoli. Ale to nie jest cała prawda. Za oficjalną frakcją stoi jakaś nieformalna struktura, mówi się o niej jako o „Rodzinie”. Dlatego między członkami FC panują braterskie stosunki, a do przywódcy zwracają się: „wujku”. Zadrzeć z jednym z nich, to znaczy mieć na karku wszystkich bez wyjątku. Oficjalnie zarabiają tylko na handlu, ale wierz mi, jeżeli istnieje jakiś sposób by zdobyć kapsle, niekoniecznie w legalny sposób, to Karawaniarze już dawno go wypróbowali. Zresztą jak będziesz w mieście, to sobie zerknij ukradkiem jak wyglądają. Żeby tylko zdobyć te swoje gajerki, musieli wydać kupę szmalu. No co się tak gapisz? Nie wiedziałeś, że wszyscy z FC, od Dona, po szeregowca chodzą w garniturach? Tu chodzi o styl i prestiż: im ważniejsza funkcja w Rodzinie tym elegantszy strój. Wierz mi, nawet ich nadworny pucybut przy Tobie wygląda jak król. Spodobało Ci się? Nie dziwota, fajnie jest być bogatym i wpływowym. Ale wiedz, że tłuków tam nie przyjmują. Niezależnie czy chcesz być handlarzem, czy ochroniarzem, i tak najważniejsze jest to co masz we łbie. Poza tym, to nie niedzielny klub dyskusyjny, u nich wymaga się pełnego poświęcenia dla Rodziny, o każdej porze dnia i nocy i w każdej sytuacji. Nie możesz wziąć sobie wolnego, niestety nie. A, chyba nie muszę dodawać, że wejście do rodziny do droga w jedną stronę? Wyjść się nie da. Chyba, że nogami do przodu. Okiem Przybysza Ej, młody! Dzięki za pomoc z tym drewnem wcześniej, masz tu parę kapsli, kup sobie coś, tylko na głupoty nie przepierdol! Tylko cos fajnego, a nie, że szlugi i browara! Zajdź na stoisko Flying Caravans. Co? CO?! Jak to "kto to"? Ech, młody, młody, siano masz zamiast mózgu i łajno w uszach, słuchaj mnie tera. Flying Caravans to handlowa potęga. Mają wszystko. A jak nie mają, to płacisz im ile trzeba i bardzo szybko będą mieli. Widzisz tę butleczynę przedwojennej whisky? A mój stylowy kapelusz? Takiego gówna nie dostaniesz od jakiegoś tam włóczęgi, który nosi swój dobytek na grzbiecie brahmina. Zresztą to są małe pryszcze, w porównaniu z tym co naprawdę można u nich kupić. Broń, prochy, amunicja, woda, technologia, bunkry, nie-ru-cho-moś-ci! Kumasz? Jak nazbierasz dość hajsu, to oni pewnie nawet czołg mają na sprzedaż. Taaaakie możliwości. '' ''Jasne, że nie są tani, ale za jakość się płaci. A oni są handlowcami z najwyższej półki. To stoisko tam, to tylko tak dla rozrywki sobie wystawili. Prawdziwe transakcje to odbywają się gdzieś tam, poza oczami i uszami. Zresztą popatrz tylko na nich. Garniturki, kapelusze, krawaty, złote spinki. Ludzie z klasą, jak sprzed wojny! Jak nosisz się tak na pustkowiu i jeszcze żyjesz, to nie jesteś byle kim. Może wyglądają trochę jak wymoczki, ale nie daj się zwieść pozorom. To ostre skurwysyny, pewnie też socjopaci. No, wiesz, tacy co się nie pierdolą, jeśli coś grozi ich interesom. '' ''Są jak jedna wielka rodzina, podpadniesz jednemu, podpadłeś wszystkim i nie ma dziury na tym świecie, z której cię nie wygrzebią, jeśli jesteś im coś winien. Także nie próbuj sztuczek. Grasz uczciwie, zyskujesz dobry towar i może rekomendację, kombinujesz - ty i twoja rodzina równie dobrze możecie się położyć w płytkim grobie. Ale jak się zasłużysz i będziesz lojalny, to czeka cię bogactwo, dupeczki, dobry alkohol, cygara, towarzystwo samych szych, sam sobie wyobraź. Ale tam. To nie dla takich wieśniaków jak ty, czy nawet ja. Nam to słoma z butów wystaje. Oni pewnie uwazają, że słoma to taka rzecz, która przytrafia się biednym. No ale dobra, idź kup se coś fajnego. Może drugą brew, czy coś, hehehe. Dobra, żartuję, no... Historia 2105-2115 aut. Lady M 2116-2118 aut. Rosette (w przygotowaniu) ROK 2105 Zwoniu, Xweet, nieznana osoba trzecia Do miasteczka przybywają incognito pierwsi (trzej) przedstawiciele Rodziny, badają możliwości rozwoju handlu. Oferują swoje towary na skromnym kramie. Szybko dochodzi między nimi do konfliktu związanego z wizją dalszego rozwoju: don Zwoniu zostaje zabity w środku dnia, na głównej ulicy Old Town. Xweet podsumowuje swój czyn stwierdzeniem „Czas na zmiany” i przejmuje władzę w Rodzinie. ROK 2106 W 2106 roku duża grupa ocalałych postanowiła osiedlić się na ruinach starego lotniska, niedaleko zdewastowanego Stargardu. Pomocną dłoń wyciągnęli ku nim wojownicy z Brotherhood of Beer, dostarczając wsparcie logistyczne i zbrojne. Miasteczko, pomimo bycia nowopowstałą osadą, od razu starło się z tworem znanym jako IV rzesza. Cyborgi, kojarzące się jednoznacznie z żołnierzami poprzedniej wojny światowej, z niewiadomych powodów obrały OldTown jako cel swoich ataków. Dodatkowo miał miejsce konflikt wewnętrzny pomiędzy frakcjami handlowymi, który doprowadził do rozłamu Flying Caravans i powstania Złomiarzy, co przełamało monopol handlowy kupieckiej rodziny w OldTown. Powoli, z gruzowiska i radioaktywnego pyłu, poczęło wyłaniać się miasteczko OldTown. " W 2106 podobnie jak rok wcześniej sprzedawaliśmy towary na skromnym stoisku, dodatkowo po raz pierwszy zaoferowaliśmy usługi hazardowe w kasynie. Rodzina badała grunt, słusznie – jak się okazało - zachowując ostrożność jako, jako że 2106 do potwierdzenia niesłusznie posądzono nas o kilka śmierci w miasteczku. Wujaszek Enzo musiał się salwować ucieczką z więzienia, co mu się udało dzięki niezwykłym umiejętnościom handlowym – nie mając nic, zakupił szaty Zakonne od niejakiego Szpona. W tymże przebraniu udał się na poszukiwanie sojuszników (niektórzy zazdrośnicy twierdzą, że byli to raidersi, ale kto by takich bajkopisarzy słuchał). Razem z nimi udało się Wujaszkowi opanować sytuację w mieście (i miasto przy okazji też), ale niestety potem nadeszły oddziały (niewątpliwie przekupionych) najemników. Wujaszek Enzo został zmuszony do szybkiego opuszczenia Old Town. Niemniej współpraca z raidersami przyniosła Rodzinie znaczące korzyści finansowe. Niespokojne czasy podzieliły handlarzy, w 2106 podczas Pory Przybyszów Złomiarze odeszli od Rodziny." ROK 2107 2107 rok przyniósł miasteczku kolejny krok w rozwoju i kolejne zagrożenia. Czyhające dookoła ghule i zmutowane zwierzęta nie ustawały w atakach na osadę, którą uznały za łatwy kąsek. Na szczęście obecni na miejscu wojownicy BoB oraz członkowie OldTown Rangers z łatwością odpierali ataki oszalałych z głodu, zmutowanych stworów. W 2107 wzrosła również populacja miasteczka.. Na wieść o nowo powstałym miejscu, ludzie zaczęli ciągnąć ku niemu, dając początek, teraz już legendarnej, „Porze Przybyszów”. Zagrożenie wewnętrzne sprawiło, że Don Xweet skupił się na umacnianiu pozycji lojalnych mu Flying Caravans na terenie Stołecznego Krateru. Rodzina de facto "nie pojawiła się" na terytorium Old Town. ROK 2108 Ten rok upłynął w OldTown na politycznych i społecznych tarciach. Nic to dziwnego w miejscu będącym tak zróżnicowaną mieszanką kulturową. Nie pomagała też napięta sytuacja pomiędzy ugrupowaniami religijnymi, obecnymi w miasteczku, oraz ciągła wojna handlowa wśród osób parających się biznesem. Pojawiła się przygnana wiatrem chmura radioaktywnego pyłu. Zagrożenie chorobowe zostało jednak szybko zażegnane dzięki starannym działaniom szpitala. Coraz więcej ludzi z całych pustkowi osiedlało się w samym OldTown, tworząc powoli jedno z największych miast w postapokaliptycznej Polsce. Xweet, Netsu, Andrew, Szczurek, Łazik, Opat, Czajnik?, Maro?, Lewy? Radzia? Po opanowaniu sytuacji w Stołecznym Kraterze, Don Enzo (dawniej nazywany Xweetem) wraz ze swoimi najbardziej zaufanymi ludźmi przybywa ponownie do miasteczka na Porę Przybyszów w 2108 roku. W tym roku dochodzi do częściowo udanego zamachu Szafy (Bounty Hunters) na życie Enzo. Don przeżył, ale strzał z rakietnicy pozbawił go pełnej władzy w nogach… Dodatkowo szef pionu handlowego, Netsu, w pijanym widzie stracił wszystkie Rodzinne kapsle oraz własne buty. Na szczęście dla niego, wrodzony intelekt pozwolił mu odzyskać majątek wystarczająco szybko, by nie utracić głowy, a tylko nieco obtłuc palce u stóp. W trakcie Pory Przybyszów doszło jednak także do wydarzeń dla Rodziny korzystnych. Szczurek, szef militarny Rodziny poznaje w Old Town Opata oraz jego ludzi. Dochodzi do negocjacji i w konsekwencji przyłączenia grupy do Flying Caravans. Jeszcze w tym samym roku Szczurek ustępuje Opatowi i uznaje jego zwierzchnictwo. Większość Rodziny została aresztowana przez przedstawicieli BoB-ów. Aresztowanie okazało się owocne, ponieważ Andrew udało się uzyskać dobrą cenę za sprzedaż granatu zainteresowanym żołnierzom. W międzyczasie don Enzo przekonał szefa BoB żeby zorganizował rozmowy o uwolnienie, w czasie pertraktacji Enzo usiłuje zabić szefa Złomiarzy. Po Porze Przybyszów Szczurek poparł propozycje osadzenia Opata jako dona (być może od początku jego planem było pozbycie się Enzo). Jednakże ostatecznie, w związku z wypracowanym rozwiązaniem, które zakładało przejście Wujaszka Enzo na emeryturę, przejęcie władzy w Rodzinie przez Dona Andrew oraz pozostanie Opata na stanowisku Capo di Soldati, Szczurek zbuntował się. Zabrał swojego przyjaciela Łazika (słynącego zresztą z produkcji niezłej zalewajki) i odszedł do Bounty Hunters. W między czasie dopilnował, by dwóch lojalnych mu ludzi imieniem Xargas i Diggorius, dołączyło do Flying Caravans i prawdopodobnie przekazywało Szczurkowi informacje – Rodzina nigdy nie dowiedziała się jakie dokładnie było ich zadanie, jednak nie udało im się uczynić niczego na jej szkodę. ROK 2109 Epidemia. Zbiornik życiodajnej wody w miasteczku został zatruty i duża część mieszkańców miasteczka uległa zarażeniu wirusem. Nad OldTown unosił się opar strachu i niepewności. Choroba została jednak pokonana, a podejrzenia o jej rozsianie padły na Marszałka, władykę z południa kraju. Potwierdziły je wydarzenia, które nastąpiły później. Wojska Marszałka zaminowały teren lotniska ilością ładunków wybuchowych zdolną do wymazania miasteczka OldTown z mapy. Na szczęście mieszkańcom udało się zażegnać zagrożenie, choć Marszałek i jego IVWRP nadal rzucali cień na OldTown jak i na całą Polskę. Don Andrew, Wujaszek Enzo, Zula, Czajnik, Netsu, Marf, Shaw, Banan, Lady M, Dietrich, Opat, Maro, Radzia, Lewy, Mayer, Suchy = Maddog, Kostucha, Xargas, Diggorius, Maestro i jego brat... Na Porę Przybyszów w 2109 roku Rodzina przybyła w sile ponad dwudziestu ludzi, w większości żołnierzy. Co okazało się dobrym wyborem… Bounty Hunters na czele z Shafą zaproponowali Flying Caravans rozmowy na gruncie neutralnym, w hotelach. Opat podejrzewał pułapkę, więc na spotkanie udał się emerytowany don Wujaszek Enzo (wraz z czworgiem wiernych ochroniarzy) oraz sile dwunastu żołnierzy Rodziny. Don Andrew z resztą ochroniarzy i kadrą pozostał bezpieczny w mieście. Rozmowy z Bounty Hunters szybko przerodziły się w strzelaninę, która też szybko dobiegła końca. Wykorzystując przewagę ustawienia, liczebności i siły ognia sprawnie poradziła sobie z niepokonanymi jak dotąd łowcami. Gdy Shafa zapędzony do zamkniętego pomieszczenia poprosił o rozejm, przy życiu pozostał w zasadzie tylko on i jego przyboczny. Po stronie Flying Caravans były dwa trupy. Dokładnie dwóch agentów Szczurka; nie zdążyli wprowadzić w życie planów przewrotu, zginęli przypadkowo od ognia swoich sojuszników... Szczurek zdechł tak samo parszywie jak żył. Opat obserwując z drugiego piętra budynku rozwój sytuacji zauważył jego próbę ucieczki z pola walki. Pierwsza seria z AK strzaskała mu nogi, druga odłożona w czasie trafiła w plecy kiedy rozpaczliwie czołgał się po drodze, usiłując schronić za jakąś zasłoną... Tak zginął Szczurek, niegdyś dowódca i wierny żołnierz. Rodzina pochowała Szczurka z pełnymi honorami, opłaciła nagrobek i kobiety, które na ceremonii pięknie płakały, powiewając chusteczkami. Nawet upadły Flying, nadal jest bogatszy, niż przeciętny mieszkaniec miasteczka… Po tym starciu nikt już nie odważył się zaatakować Rodziny, która stała się potęgą tak handlową, jak i militarną. W 2109 roku Rodzina dalej rozwijała swoją działalność handlową, udało się uzyskać monopol na wiele odczynników, także dzięki działalności znamienitego Rodzinnego chemika - Czajnika. Wujaszek Enzo podupadł nieco na zdrowiu i musiał korzystać z wózka inwalidzkiego przy poruszaniu, nie zwolnił jednak tempa i wygrał z Taksiarzami wyścig "For Shit and Giggle". Dodatkowo Rodzina grzecznie zaprosiła niejakiego Bukinsa (pozbawionego przynależności frakcyjnej włóczęgi) na spotkanie i poprosiła o przekazanie pewnych cennych przedmiotów, na co ten się wspaniałomyślnie zgodził. W Miasteczku kwitł nie tylko handel, ale także hazard. Wujaszek Enzo, mimo że emerytowany, dbał o jakość świadczonych usług. Gdy jeden z członków Rodziny przegrał w karty, został wyprowadzony przed bramy miasteczka i ukarany w sposób tyleż przykładny, co ostateczny… Kopanie własnego grobu bywa ostatnią przyjemnością w życiu, można więc chociaż pokazać szyk i styl, prezentując swoją nienaganną marynarkę. A jeżeli chodzi o szyk i styl, Rodzina ponownie potwierdziła w 2109 roku swoją dominację – Zula oraz Lady M stanęły na podium wyborów Miss Old Town. Ponadto podczas Pory Przybyszów doszło do zatrucia źródła wody, w wyniku czego Rodzina musiała zaprzestać handlu tym towarem, wykorzystując zapasy do własnych potrzeb. Ponadto w mieście miało miejsce religijne spotkanie ekumeniczne, które (po burzliwym roku poprzednim) pokazało, że osoby o różnych przekonaniach, mogą wspólnie walczyć o przetrwanie i dobrobyt. Pod warunkiem oczywiście, że Rodzina wspomaga obrót kapslem, zapewniając konieczną stabilizację i bezpieczeństwo mieszkańcom. ROK 2110 OldTown stało się miejscem rozgrywek wywiadów; agenci Marszałka oraz władz miasta wciąż ścierali się w walce. Niepokoje społeczne rosły, skutkując wreszcie atakiem rozwścieczonej tłuszczy na obrońców miasta – Kawalerię Berg. Ci spośród nich, którym udało się uniknąć śmierci z rąk tłumu, targani żądzą zemsty i nienawiścią, zapisali się później w historii OldTown jako Bękarty Berga. Do miasta coraz częściej docierały pogłoski o zbliżających się wojskach Marszałka. Mieszkańcy stanęli do obrony swych domów, lecz większość z nich zginęła, próbując je chronić. Marszałek i jego IV Wielka Rzeczpospolita przejęli władzę nad miastem. Don Andrew, Wujaszek Enzo, Opat, Lady M, Lewy, Czajnik, Zula, Shaw, Marf Prowadzimy kasyno, Zula śpiewa na żywo, zaś Wujaszek Enzo odpoczywa na emeryturze daleko od niebezpieczeństw miasteczka. Prosperity. Kontrolujemy bank, mimo że oficjalnie nie należy do nas. Wspomagamy Kawalerię Berg w zarządzaniu miastem z tej prostej przyczyny, że relatywny spokój sprzyja interesom. Strażnicy miejscy najpierw mówią mieszkańcom o tym, że chodzenie z bronią po mieście jest nielegalne, a potem – w tej samej konwersacji – wyrażają zaniepokojenie („Jak to? Nie ma Pani broni? Ależ tu bywa niebezpiecznie”). Miasto jest spokojniejsze, porządek teoretycznie prowadzony, lecz wspomnienia dawnych czasów i napady na niewinnych, nie zawsze trzeźwych i często niepotrzebnie chodzących daleko za potrzebą mieszkańców, wciąż są normą raczej, niż wyjątkiem od reguły. W dodatku członkowie KB działają na nerwy wielu, niekoniecznie praworządnym, mieszkańcom. Koniec końców, większość frakcji obecnych na Porze Przybyszów decyduje się na atak; prawdopodobnie częściowo sprowokowani przez agentów Marszałka, który opanował miasto niedługo po pamiętnych wydarzeniach 2110. Wydarzeniach, które można w zasadzie określić "Pogromem Kawalerii Berg". W wyniku działań wojennych giną przedstawiciele Bergów, a także część Flyingów, pozostali zostają zachipowani. Jednak, na skutek wczesnego ostrzeżenia oraz szybkich działań Opata (a także Shawa i Zuli) udaje się uratować publiczny bank. Lady M ucieka ze szpitala, korzystając z ataku szału członkini Watahy. Leczy się u BoB-ów i bierze udział (raczej symboliczny) w obronie miasta. Kolejni członkowie FC pozbywają się chipów. Mimo wielu niesprzyjających okoliczności i brutalnych losów niektórych naszych kuzynów, rok 2110 możemy także wspominać z satysfakcją. Ostatecznie wyeliminowaliśmy niedobitki naszych niegodnych konkurentów – Złomiarzy. Oby ich imiona znikły w otchłaniach pogardy. ROK 2111 OldTown pod władzą Marszałka stał się miastem restrykcji i twardych reguł. Mieszkańcy na każdym kroku wyrażali swe niezadowolenie z tego stanu rzeczy, ale obecność ciężkich cyborgów wojsk Wielkiej Rzeczypospolitej skutecznie studziło ich chęć do otwartego buntu. Bękarty Berga nękały siły Marszałka na każdym kroku, jednak zostali w końcu wyrżnięci praktycznie co do nogi. Niewielu udało się ujść z życiem. Po tym wydarzeniu OldTown przez jakiś czas jeszcze pozostawał w rękach nowych władz, ale rękach słabnących i rozluźniających chwyt. Don Andrew, Diggorius, Marf, Netsu, Pablo, brat Dona Andrew TEKSTNIECZYTELNYZAKŁÓCENIANALINII ROK 2112 Po zamordowaniu namiestnika marszałkowskiego i jego pogrzebie, w mieście zaczęło dochodzić do coraz to dziwniejszych wydarzeń. Do OldTown przybyli ocalali mieszkańcy pobliskiej krypty. Jako zagorzali komuniści zaczęli szerzyć propagandę wśród mieszkańców miasteczka. Tymczasem, podczas wyborów nowego burmistrza, pod nogami tubylców otworzyła się ziemia i to w sensie dosłownym. Spomiędzy pęknięć w glebie wypłynęła żrąca substancja, a domy zadrżały w posadach. Rada, zwołana naprędce wśród ogólnej paniki, odkryła, że miejsce, w którym żyją, wkrótce przestanie istnieć. Rozpoczął się proces ewakuacji, ludzie porzucili swoje domostwa i ponownie odeszli na pustkowia. Na szczęście, dzięki Shperaczom i komunistom z krypty, udało się uruchomić technologię G.E.C.K., dzięki której szybko został wybrany i przygotowany teren pod podwaliny nowego miasta. M.in. Lewy, Marf, Shaw, Mopek, Suseł, Azi, Zula, Don Andrew, Banan Pora Przybyszów 2112 nie była fortunnym czasem dla Flying Caravans. Don Andrew ubił interes z frakcją Hooligans, zakupując od niech ciekawy kawał elektroniki. Badał go najbardziej doświadczony technik Rodziny, a całą operację eksploracji obiektu nadzorował Radzu ze Shperaczy (pomagający nam w zamian za stały dostęp do narkotyków, od których był – przynajmniej w tamtym okresie – uzależniony). Niestety bomba wybuchła nim udało się ją zidentyfikować i deaktywować. W wyniku eksplozji zginął zarówno technik, jak i nowy nabytek Rodziny – Suseł. Mopek wylądował w stanie krytycznym w szpitalu i cudem przeżył, a potem zaczął się kształcić w kierunku technicznym, by być pożytecznym dla Rodziny. Don Andrew wraz z majątkiem frakcji znaleźli schronienie w obozie BoB-ów. Nie była to nasza jedyna scysja z Hoolsami w 2112 roku. Podczas tej Pory Przybyszów prowadziliśmy także sprzedaż posiłków gorących. Pewnego dnia jedzenie zakupiła od nas Fatum, jak się potem okazało, przy okazji dorzucając do naszego kotła przyniesione przez siebie mięso. Tego samego dnia Hoolsi oskarżyli nas o zabicie jednego z nich oraz sprzedaż potrawki z ludziny. Kupiliśmy sobie przychylność chemika ze Spartan Commando, który zaświadczył, że potrawka nie została przygotowana z człowieka, co pozwoliło uniknąć dalszych, potencjalnie nieprzyjemnych dla Rodziny konsekwencji. Jakby tego było mało, gdy większość Flyingów podziwiała rozgrywki juggera, Paleciarze napadli na nasze stoisko i zabili poprzedniego krupiera. Mieliśmy też lekką kosę z Water Traders, ponieważ również handlowali w tym roku jedzeniem. Na szczęście, dzięki cynkowi oraz mapie z planem ewakuacji, uzyskanej od Radza, dowiedzieliśmy się o zagrożeniu (pod miastem rozszczelnił się jakiś ładunek nuklearny). Miasto Old Town opuścili wszyscy członkowie Rodziny. ROK 2113 Życie to ruch i ciągła zmiana. OldTown jakie znaliśmy zamieniło się w radioaktywną dziurę, wylęgarnię wszelkiej maści paskudnych mutacji. Ludność miasta podzieliła się na dwa „obozy”. Jedni zamieszkali w wysoce rozwiniętym NewTown, pod ochroną wszędobylskich i śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych dronów, z komunistyczną propagandą płynącą całymi dniami z głośników. Ludzie ci zapłacili za bezpieczeństwo własną wolnością. Równocześnie powstała Sicz, rządzona przez Khana. Aglomeracja ludzi wolnych i gwałtownych jak dziki pies, przyczaiła się wśród ruin kasając każdego, kto stanowił dla niej zagrożenie. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że te dwa, jakże różne od siebie skupiska ludzkie, muszą w końcu skoczyć sobie do gardeł, by w krwawej walce wyłonić zwycięzcę i dominanta. Jednak tak się nie stało. Sicz i NewTown zjednoczyły się w obliczu wspólnego wroga – mutantów, które zagrażały tak samo jednym, jak i drugim. W końcu, wraz z upływem czasu, Sicz i NewTown stopiły się w jedno, tworząc na powrót dom pod wspólną nazwą OldTown. Lewy, Opat, Lady M, Mopek, Marf Przeniesienie miasteczka w inne miejsce, nieskażone ostatnim przeciekiem, ma także konsekwencje polityczne. Grupa przybyszy z krypty 801, która udostępniła wiele rozwiązań technicznych przy budowie New Town, osiąga znaczące wpływy polityczne. W nowej, komunistycznej rzeczywistości Flying Caravans pojawia się jako PKP (Przedsiębiorstwo Karawan Państwowych). Dzięki zgodzie na upaństwowienie banku uzyskujemy monopol na towary luksusowe. Organizujemy liczne karawany na Sicz. Podczas największej z nich Opat, jako najwyższy rangą członek Rodziny, negocjuje z Sędzią zakup niebieskiego proszku, niedostępnego w miasteczku. Przy okazji Mopek, który asystował towarzyszce Zet w prowadzeniu ewidencji Siczy, zgubił się w burdelu i pozostał tam niemal cały dzień. Lady M spotyka po raz pierwszy Jamajkę, który sprzedaje Opatowi przywoływacz kur. Decyduje się zapytać szamana o duchy zmarłych z poprzedniego roku członków Flying Caravans. Uzyskany kontakt jest częściowy, ale w czasie kolejnej Pory Przybyszów Lady M po raz pierwszy powie członkom Rodziny, że miała wizję… W związku z uzyskanymi informacjami Opat, Mopek i mała grupka mieszkańców New Town przeprowadziła atak na Paleciarzy. Nie udało się jednak zdobyć ich bunkra, ponieważ okazało się, że dysponują bardzo zaawansowaną technicznie bronią. W 2113 zaczęliśmy współpracować z Latarniami i Water Traders. Mopek zaproponował negocjacje między Water Traders i Flying Caravans, które na wiosnę 2114 roku zaowocowały trójpodziałem władzy w Rodzinie. Don Andrew zachował pełnię funkcji Dona. ROK 2114 Strach i groza. Uczucia, które towarzyszą nam od zarania dziejów, od najdalszych krańców czasu, zmuszając nas do chowania się przed ciemnością i nieznanym. Te uczucia powróciły do serc mieszkańców nowo-powstałego OldTown i zamieszkały tam na dobre. Co noc na skraju pola widzenia prześladowały ich żarzące się czerwone oczy. Ludzie znikali bez śladu, a mrok przeszywały przerażające wrzaski. W końcu czerwonookie monstra wtargnęły do miasta. Niewrażliwe na razy czy kule, mordowały ludzi w sposób okrutny i brutalny, by potem zabrać ich w noc. Sztuczna Inteligencja, sprawująca pieczę nad systemami obronnymi miasta niechętnie zasugerowała użycie ładunku elektromagnetycznego. Rozwiązanie to spotkało się z aprobatą Doktora, prawej ręki Khana z czasów, gdy ten jeszcze władał Siczą. Wyjawił, że czerwonookie stwory są zemstą byłego wodza Siczy, chorym wymysłem jego cybernetycznego mózgu. EMP zostało odpalone, Khan, Doktor i czerwonoocy padli martwi. W tym spektaklu śmierci znalazło się też miejsce na cud narodzin. Dzięki błyskowi elektromagnetycznemu sztuczna inteligencja miasta zyskała osobowość i autonomię. Zażądała, by od tej pory nazywać ją Igorem. Don Andrew, Bimber, Majdyk, Opat, Lady M, Vercele, Carlos, Hary, Marf, Shaw, Krycha, Legho, Mopek, Lewy, Radyn, Marek Przed Porą Przybyszów dochodzi do unii pomiędzy Flying Caravans a Water Traders. W miasteczku pojawiają się nowoczesne sanitariaty, z których – za drobną opłatą – korzystać mogą wszyscy mieszkańcy. W Rodzinie wzrasta pozycja Mopka, któremu udało się doprowadzić do korzystnie zakończonych negocjacji. Carlos przejmuje od Opata funkcję Capo di Soldati. Lewy przekazuje wiedzę dotyczącą prowadzenia ksiąg rachunkowych swojemu protegowanemu Legho. Życie w mieście pozornie płynie spokojnie, także dzięki zarządowi sprawowanemu przez trzy frakcje żywotnie zainteresowane wymianą handlową – Flying Caravans, Shperaczami i Alkochemikami, wpieranymi przez BoB-ów (bez prawa głosu w radzie miejskiej). W mieście działa system dronów, nad którym pieczę sprawuje zaawansowany system komputerowy. Z Old Town, na Sicz i do innych miejscowości, wyruszają liczne karawany, nad którymi pieczę sprawują często wynajęci przez Rodzinę członkowie Outcastów. Niestety z miasteczka zaczynają znikać ludzie, pojawiają się plotki o potworach, których nie da się zabić a ich oczy świecą na czerwono. Jedną z pierwszych ofiar jest Vercele, jeden z przywódców Water Traders. Zarówno mieszkańcy Old Town, jak i Siczy zaczynają się bać o swoje życie. Bimber i Mopek, wraz z szamanem i członkami plemienia Wakatili, odnajdują fabrykę Czerwonookich (w bunkrach przy pasie dawnego lotniska). Wizja Lady M pokazuje straszne cierpienie cyborgizowanych ludzi, ale także pozwala na odnalezienie Doktora, który wspomógł Old Town w walce z Khanem i Czerwonookimi. W wielkiej końcowej bitwie ginie wielu obrońców miasta, w tym Bimber. W tajemniczych okolicznościach ginie także zasłużony don Flying Caravans, Andrew, dźgnięty nożem podczas wielkiej bitwy kończącej tę Porę Przybyszów. O udział w jego śmierci podejrzewany jest Sędzia, wódz Hoolsów. Rodzina pamięta. Od tamtego czasu Sędzia nie pojawił się w OldTown. Część członków Rodziny odłącza się, tworząc grupę nazywającą się Vendettą. Ich rzekomym, pierwotnym celem, było pomszczenie śmierci ukochanego Dona Andrew, czego nie osiągnęli po dziś dzień. Prawdziwe zaś fundamenty ich odejścia dopiero miały się ujawnić. ROK 2115 Ten rok pokazał, że tak naprawdę największym potworem wśród wszelkich zwyrodniałych monstr żyjących na pustkowiach okazuje się być człowiek. W okolicy miasta pojawiła się grupa znana jako Ramat. Uzależnieni od narkotyku, który nazywali Melanżem, zamaskowani przybysze zasiali szaleństwo i groteskę w każdym miejscu w jakim się pojawili. Żądali dostępu do rafinowanego w okolicach miasta produktu, będącego jednym z głównych składników ich narkotyku. Namawiali również do zniszczenia Igora, który w ich mniemaniu jest zagrożeniem dla każdego na pustkowiach. Mieszkańcy OldTown wpierw byli niechętni do dziwnych gości, wkrótce zaczęli z nimi walczyć, by ostatecznie ich zabić. Ramatowi jednakże udało się doprowadzić do destrukcji zapasowych banków pamięci Igora. Gdy cała sprawa ucichła, do serc mieszkańców powinien był wrócić spokój. Tak się jednak nie stało. Sztuczna inteligencja co rusz zaskakiwała kolejnym błędami spowodowanymi brakiem zapasowego zrzutu danych. Coś wisiało w powietrzu i ludzie to czuli. W czasie Pory Przybyszów 2115 Mopek pojawia się po raz pierwszy (i jak się okaże ostatni) jako don Flying Caravans. Carlos pozostaje na stanowisku Capo di Soldati, natomiast nowym Capo di Cabonza zostaje Legho, protegowany Lewego (jak się potem okaże mistrz utrzymywania dobrych stosunków z osobami postawionymi wyżej od niego). Don Mopek ustanawia politykę „zero przemocy”, często udziela się jako filantrop, przeznacza także znaczące sumy na potrzeby miasta (kupując części konieczne do naprawy pola minowego i systemu dron). Rada miejska, podobnie jak straż miejska, są w dużej mierze finansowana przez Rodzinę. Rada miejska jest trzyosobowa (Mopek, Paszko, Panzer) i zbiera się zawsze pod patronatem Igora. W czasie Pory Przybyszów następuje zmiana, każdy z obywateli może brać udział w zebraniach. W końcu jej wzrastająca nieefektywność i przedłużające się obrady powodują, że Igor rezygnuje z Rady Miejskiej. Jedynie Paszko (a potem Mysha) ma możliwość bezpośredniego kontaktu z Igorem. Mamy jako Rodzina bardzo dobre stosunki z Outcastami, podobnie z Wakatili, często korzystamy także z (płatnych) usług Gryfów przy ochronie karawan. Na sam koniec Pory Przybyszów do naszej siedziby przybywa przedstawiciel Children of Ashes, bo chcieli się połączyć z Rodziną, ale w końcu nie doszło do złożenia ostatecznej oferty (propozycji ślubu?). Mopek odnosi się więcej niż nieufnie do bandy szaleńców nazywającej się Ramatem. Usiłuje z pomocą Vendetty przejąć kopalnię surowca, co się ostatecznie nie udaje w związku z nieprawidłowościami w działaniu wywiadu. Dochodzi natomiast do napadu na siedzibę Ramatu, w czasie gdy miasteczko Old Town (pod przewodnictwem Flying Caravans) przewodziło negocjacjom handlowym z Ramatem na pasie lotniska. Precyzyjny atak przeprowadza mała grupka zbrojnych i specjalistów różnego typu (m.in. chemik, spec od radiacji, mutant z odpornością na radiację, sanitariusz) pod dowództwem Opata. Zsynchronizowany atak z dwóch stron oraz granaty wrzucone do budynku nie wystarczyły – troje członków Ramatu obecnych w siedzibie zostało jedynie ogłuszonych, a od wygranej w dalszej walce grupę uderzeniową powstrzymały posiłki, które dotarły do siedziby Ramatu w ostatniej chwili. Opat zarządził natychmiastowy odwrót, co pozwoliło na ocalenie wielu żyć mieszkańców miasteczka, ale spowodowało też, że troje naszych trafiło do niewoli. Gwałciwój i Shaw byli godzinami torturowani przez przedstawicieli Ramatu, w stanie niemal agonalnym porzucono ich pod bramami miasta. Lady M udało się uciec. W konsekwencji tych wydarzeń Mopek obiecuje nagrodę za głowę każdego członka z Ramatu. Poza działaniami o charakterze handlowym i zbrojnym w miasteczku odbył się wielki turniej juggera, zorganizowany przez Igora. Podczas meczu finałowego rozgrywanego między drużynami sponsorowanymi przez Flying Caravans i Ramat, dochodzi do zamieszania w wyniku którego drużyna Ramat zostaje zdyskwalifikowana, zaś Vendetta wygrywa całe rozgrywki. Flying Caravans zaś odnosi ogromne korzyści finansowe z turnieju, dzięki w postaci zysków z zakładów. Dostajemy się do półfinału bez wygrania ani jednego meczu. Rok 2115 przywiał także do drzwi Rodziny Rosette, która wywołała wraz z wejściem sztorm, który kompletnie zreformował zarówno wewnętrzną, jak i zewnętrzną organizację Flying Caravans. ROK 2116 In progress... ROK 2117 In progress... ROK 2118 In progress... Logo Logiem FC jest paczka kurierska, stylizowana na kapelusz o szerokim rondzie, opatrzona po bokach uniesionymi ku górze skrzydłami. Oficjalne barwy to czerń i biel. Ciekawostki * Lata temu, dzięki niestabilnej sytuacji na rynku, niejaki Iwan stał się właścicielem Flying Caravans. Jednak obawiając się o swe życie, zrzekł się władzy, na rzecz autonomii rodziny mafijnej. Członkowie Andrew, Vercy, Rosette, Carlos, Hary, Marf, Pabl0, Shaw, Mrówa, Dracel, WodzWielkiBuc, Fuks, Pawlak, Lucas, Trashka, MrT., Spike, Kara, Rytos, Sivy, Mahalia, Mierzej, Chochlik, Wujek Enzo, Gambit, Pielgrzym, Czis. Byli członkowie Mopek, Harpia, Lady M, Legho, Netsu, Opat, Radzio, Bimber, Krycha, Radyn, Tuco, Mołot, Unix, Jezior, Decha, Cosa, Set, Dark, Shadow. Kategoria:Frakcje